24022015
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae Couple. "hanya ff gak jelas dan telat update #banget - - , agak risih jga update d ffn, krn ada beberapa kendala pas mau update, bagi yang tau, apa bener d ffn itu gk boleh update cast yg msh hidup? " #rose, help me :( " whielldaejae


**01242015**

**Main Cast "DaeJae"**

**One Shot**

**Genre : Firendship**

**WhielDaejae ^^**

**Disclaimer : alur gak jelas, masih banyak kata-kata yang gak sesuai,**

**ff ini mengandung unsur Absurd yang gak bisa di tolerir, **

**Typo harap di maklumi :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00 PM saat semua orang harusnya sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya , daehyun malah sibuk menata hatinya yang mati rasa. Tangannya bergetar hebat , takut dan rasa bersalah bercampur ruah dalam setiap mili hatinya.

Termasuk dua pasang manusia yang juga ikut menunjuka raut khawatir , wanita berparas cantik tak bisa berhenti menangis di pelukan suaminya .

Daehyun menatap nanar pintu operasi di depannya , pintu kaca yang tertutup itu menyembunyikan seonggok manusia tak sadarkan diri yang terus muntah darah dari mulutnya .

Ayah daehyun menepuk pundak putranya untuk sekedar menenangkan hati anaknya

Sedangkan ibu daehyun kini memeluk lembut wanita cantik itu , mengucapkan kata-kata penenang ,

'ini salahku . salahku . salahku .' jerit daehyun dalam hati

Hari ini harusnya daehyun bisa menikmati peringatan hari kelahiran youngjae. tapi karna ulahnya , youngjae harus masuk UGD.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.FLASHBACK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daehyun memandang kagum akan hasil karyanya , cake mungil berwarna coklat putih bertuliskan

'_Happy B'day Jae'_ . cake pertama yang ia buat khusus untuk orang special di hatinya . ia mengabulkan permintaan youngaje yang ingin memakan cake hasil kerajinan tangan daehyun .

'_buatkanlah aku cheesecake buatan mu sendiri dae, jangan hanya bisa membeli dan memakannya saja…' _

Itulah jawaban youngjae saat daehyun bertanya hadiah apa yang di ingin kannya.

Arloji di pergelangan tangan daehyun sudah hampir menginjak angak 00.00 , daehyun segera menyalakan lilin, ia sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin keluar dari lemari luas ini .

Rasa pengap daehyun abaikan , ia sudah tiga jam bersembunyi di almari milik youngjae .

_'sekarang waktunya '_ kata daehyun pelan sembari membuka pintu almari ,

Warna terang lampu kamar youngjae membuat mata daehyun sedikit menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk maniknya.

Daehyun mendapati ranjang youngjae-nya kosong. Ia menautkan alis bingung

_''harusnya dia tertidur saat ini …. ''_ kata daehyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri

_"siapa yang kau maksud Jung Daehyun-ssi ?"_ daehyun berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang tepat di telinga kirinya . cake yang ada di tangannya hampir jatuh jika saja youngjae tak sigap merebut cake itu dari tangan daehyun .

_"Yakk ! kau mengagetkan ku ! "_ teriak daehyun cepat

_"untung saja aku tidak mati … "_ gerutu daehyun

Youngjae tertawa evil. Kemudian berujar _"daehyun-ah .. ayo cepat nyanyikan lagu untuk ku … aku tak sabar ingin memakan cake ini … "_

Raut wajah daehyun masih terlipat .

_"shiroh .. ini menyebalkan. Harusnya kau berpura-pura terkejut bodoh . bagaimana mungkin kejadiannya malah sebaliknya . !? "_

Youngjae tersenyum senang melihat deahyun merajuk .

_"heii … berhentilah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Jadi … apa aku harus berpura-pura terkejut dulu… atau … melahap cheesecake buatan mu ? "_ ledek youngjae

Twich muncul diidahi daehyun mendengar pertanyaan bodoh youngjae

_"terserah kau sajalah , aku akan pulang … "_ pamit daehyun ,

_"apa kau pulang karna menaruh racun di cheesecake ini ?"_

Darah daehyun kembali naik. Ingin rasanya ia memukul youngaje menggunakan nampan cake di depannya . youngjae dengan santainya memotong cheesecake buatan daehyun

_"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cheesecake ini , biar ak—"_ kalimat daehyun terputus saat tangannya yang sudah mengambil potongan cake itu di rebut youngjae dan mengarahkan cake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

_"ini … enak , "_ ucapnya dengan mulut penuh cake , cream coklat berpoles di bibirnya .

_"itu pasti … "_ kata daehyun angkuh .

Youngjae memakannya dengan lahap , tak lagi memotong cheesecake itu , melainkan memankannya langsung menggunakan pisau cake yang daehyun bawa .

_"jae-ah … pelan-pelan saja nanti kau ter—"_

_"Uhukk … -ukk ! "_ youngjae tersedak , ia memuntahkan semua cake yang ada di mulutnya , daehyun terkejut bukan main . ia menepuk pelan leher belakang youngjae ,

_"gwaenchana ? "_ Tanya daehyun , ia menyodorkan air putih yang ada di atas nakas,

Youngjae yang hendak meminum air tersebut tiba-tiba muntah lagi , kali ini lebih banyak

Membuat daehyun makin panik , _"—gwae… – gwaenchana ? se- -sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit , "_ ajak daehyun saat youngaje tak berhenti muntah ,

Youngjae menggeleng pelan , mencoba tersenyum untuk menengkan daehyun .

Sementara daehyun sibuk membersihkan muntahan youngaje yang bertengger di bibirnya, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa jijik.

Youngjae menahan gerakan tangan daehyun

_"terima kasi- .. -mheokkkgh ! "_ youngjae memuntahkan lagi isi perutnya , kali ini ia mengotori baju yang di kenakan daehyun , matanya terbelalak, daehyun hanya bergerak khwatir melihat keadaan youngaje , seolah tak merasakan adanya cairan menjijikan di baju depannya

_"—mi -mianhae daehy—"_ kalimat youngjae terhenti , merasakan tubuhnya sudah daehyun gendong dalam punggung hangatnya ,

_"kita harus segera kerumah sakit . "_ ucapnya seraya berlari menggendong youngjae , ia berlari cepat keluar apartement ,

Youngjae merasakan mual hebat itu menguasai tubuhnya , ia hendak muntah lagi , namun sekuta tenaga menahannya , takut muntahannya mengenai daehyun ,

_"keluarkan ! jangan kau tahan Jae… Jebal … ! "_ teriak daehyun keras.

Daehyun sedikit lega saat tubuh bagian kirinya basah oleh cairan berlendir youngjae ,

Kepala youngjae terkulai lemas di bahu kanan daehyun .

_'bertahanlah jae … '_

Daehyun terus berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung apartement youngjae , menunggu taksi di tepi jalan .

. Di punggung nya ada bercak darah yang tercampur dengan muntahan youngjae.

Bibirnya terus menyebutkan nama youngjae yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, air mata daehyun menetes deras, ketakutan telah sepenuhnya menguasai fikirannya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.Flasback end**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Satu hari telah berlalu , daehyun masih tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari depan pintu kamar rawat youngjae. beberapa orang yang melewatinya selalu menutup hindung mereka, tak kuat dengan bau tak mengenakan yang menguar dari tubuh daehyun . ia juga sudah di tegur oleh orang tua nya , tapi ia tak menggubris sedikit pun .

Hingga akhirnya ibu youngjae menasehati nya untuk mengganti bajunya sebentar. Daehyun menurut,

Tak lama , daehyun keluar dari toilet pria dengan t-shirt putih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan melewati ruangan dokter yang menangani youngjae , samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan orang tua youngjae dan dokter tersebut.

"_dia keracunan makanan , apa dia baru saja memakan sesuatu ? "_ Tanya dokter tersebut

Rasa bersalah itu kembali menghampiri daehyun .

"itu …. " jawab ayah youngjae menggantung . daehyun memundurkan langkahnya , ia tak mau mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi . tak ingin mendengar tangis nyonya yoo kembali pecah .

**.**

**.**

"daehyun-ah … duduklah kemari " pinta ibu daehyun .

Daehyun bergeming . "eomma , bisa kau jaga youngjae untuk ku ? aku akan pulang sebentar." Ujar daehyun lirih

"pergilah … kau tidak usah khawatir , kami akan menjaganya hmm .."

Daehyun menundukan sedikit kepalanya , berpamitan pada ibunya .

Daehyun berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentia bus, ia hanya terduduk lemas. Kejadian hari ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

'_aku hampir membunuh orang yang aku sayangi ' _lirihnya dalam hati.

"kau suka cheesecake ?" Tanya seorang pria bermata kucing . daehyun menggeleng lemah .

"tapi aku mencium bau cheesecake dari tubuh mu . hmmm chocholate cheesecake right ?

Atau… kau suka membuatnya ? "

"aku hampir membunuh dia dengan cheesecake yang aku buat . jadi… apa kau fikir aku masih bisa menyukai makanan itu ? "

Pria bermata kucing itu tersenyum lembut

"ikutlah dengan ku , dan kau akan kembali menyukai cheesecake, , satu hal lagi . anggaplah cheesecake itu ramuan untuk membuatnya yang hampir mati kembali hidup . "

Daehyun mendongak . menatap tajam lawan bicaranya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. one year later.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Youngjae melirik arlojinya,

'_03.00 A.M … Sembilan jam lagi aku akan bertambah tua , dan si brengsek daehyun itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya setelah kejadian satu tahun lalu itu ? _

_Isshhh aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga jika aku berhasil menemukannnya'_

Geram youngjae . ia memangku seeokor anjing imut berwarna seputih salju , ia memeluknya erat .

Kemudian sebuah ide muncul, terlihat ada sebuah bohlam kuning berpendar terang di atas kepala youngjae .

Youngaje mengeluarkan gadgetnya , memeluk sang anjing di depannya , menekan sebuah tombol di tengah gadget tersebut . ia mulai merekam , menutup wajahnya dengan si anjing puith itu , youngjae mengeluarkan suara 'kode' yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh dirinya dan daehyun , youngjae yakin . walaupun sudah satu tahun kejadian itu berlalu , daehyun pasti masih menggunakan IG nya

**#TINGGG !**

"Pakettt ! " teriak seorang petugas pengantar berseragam orange. Di depan pagar bercat hitam emas .

Sudah hampir setahun youngjae kembali ke rumah , tak lagi di apartement nya yang tepat berdampingan dengan apartement daehyun .

Sahabatnya itu telah kabur entah kemana dan hanya orang tuanya saja yang tau keberadaan daehyun .

Masih lekat di ingatan youngjae saat ia pertama kali nya menanyakan keberadaan daehyun karna tak pernah seklaipun ia menjenguk youngjae selama ia di rawat ,

Dan jawaban yang di berikan oleh orang tua daehyun sungguh menulikan telinga nya seketika

'_ia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk merenungkan perbuatannya , ia merasa sangat bersalah . walaupun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dia , tetap saja di tak mau menemui mu dulu sebelum siap menata hatinya._

_Jadi… bersabarlah, dia akan kembali padamu suatu saat nanti. , dan itu tak akan lama, bukankah kau sangat mengenal daehyun yang tak bisa berada jauh dari mu dalam waktu lama ?' _

Tuan jung selaku ayah daehyun yang berucap demikian ,

.

Mendengar teriakan itu , Youngjae keluar dari kamarnya , menghampiri petugas tersebut dan bertanda tangan seadanya .

"gamsahamnida … "youngjae membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Ia membuka memo yang tertera diatas kotak kuning itu

'Happy B'day Jae … apa sekarang kau membenci cheesecake ?

Aku membuatkannya lagi, tapi ku rasa lebih baik kau jangan memakan ini , biarkan si putih itu mencobanya dulu ' mata hazel youngjae membulat sempurna .

Tulisan ini, tulisan yang sangat ia kenal. si pencita cheesecake itu mengiriminya seloyang cake yang sama persis seperti dulu.

youngjae sedikit tersulut amarah melihat memo yang daehyun berikan .

"biarkan si putih dulu dia bilang ? ck. apa dia bermaksud menggunakan 'jungyoo' sebagai anjing percobaan. ? awas saja kau daehyun ...! " geram youngjae , ia berjalan memasuki ruang kamarnya , si jungyoo anjing putih menggemaskan itu menyambut manja kehadiran youngjae ,

youngjae tersenyum senang , ia memangku jungyoo , membiarkan nya tertidur diatas kakinya.

younjgae meraih handphonenya hendak melanjutkan game yang ia tunda, -kemarin . mata hazelnya menyipit mendapati ada sebuah pesan yang masuk dalam iphone nya ,

'Nomor tidak di kenal , nugu ?' tanya youngjae dalam hati , ia membuka pesan itu , wajahnya terpaku . melihat kalimat perintah yang tertera pada ponselnya.

* * *

**01 23 2015**

**friday 02:53 P.M.**

_bukalah IG daehyun, aku baru saja membajaknya, cepat lihat sebelum ia menghapus foto itu._

_dan jam sepuluh nanti , datanglah ke caffe yang biasanya kalian kunjungi ._

_satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu . _

_Saengil cukhae yoo youngjae. -ini mungkin terlalu cepat ^^ _

_annyeong -KHC-_

**.**

**.**

bagai orang kesetanan , youngjae dengan terburu-buru menggeser Lcd iphone tak sabar .

**.**

**DEGH ... ***Beating

**.**

pandangnya terkunci pada pria berhoodie darkblue tengah menggedong seekor kucing berpita hijau dan memakai baju seperti 'jersey' hitam . pria berhoodie itu tengah mencium leher si kucing yang berpaling enggan,

"Jung Daehyun ... " nama itu lolos dari bibir kissable youngjae

kucing itu ... yoojun... , hadiah pertukaran antara daehyun dan youngjae tahun lalu , beberapa jam sebelum malam berpindah tanggal .

youngjae mengusap lembut foto tersebut.

sorot matanya menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam akan pria yang terpotret jelas disana.

"kau merawatnya dengan baik dae... " ujar youngjae . ia menarik mantel yang menyampir sembarang di sandaran sofa, memakainya asal . berjalan cepat dan mengatongi gadgetnya. sebelum youngjae keluar dari kamernya , ia memindahkan junyoo ke single bad mini milik anjing putihnya.

" junyoo ... aku pergi dulu nee~~ bersabarlah ... nanti akan aku bawa daehyun kemari , biarkan dia melihat betapa menggemaskannya kau sekarang ini .. annyeong ... " pamit youngjae

ia berlari kecil menuruni tangga ,

jantungnya terus berdebar makin cepat setiap kali ia melangkah .

youngjae tak peduli dengan petunjuk pesan singkat itu yang mengatakan _'jam sepuluh nanti' _youngaje tak peduli resiko menunggu lama di caffe favorite daehyun .

asal daehyun benar-benar datang kesana malam ini , youngjae tak peduli walaupun harus menunggu ratusan tahun lamanya agar bertemu dengan sahabatnya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.01 24 2015.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

sudah enam gelas mango juice bubble tersanding kosong di atas meja di depan youngjae, arloji brownnya sudah menunjukan angka 10.25 P.M.

matanya masih awas melihat pintu masuk caffe , tiap kali lonceng yang tergantung di pintu itu berbunyi , ia menolehkan kepalanya , berharap yang muncul di balik pintu itu adalah orang yang di tunggunya.

youngjae hendak memanggil pelayan , namun suara di belakangnya mendahului suara youngjae.

_'suara itu ... '_ youngjae merasa familiar akan suara indah itu ,

perlahan pandangannya mengikuti sang pelanyan . hingga tepat saat pelayan itu berhenti di belakang bangkunya, youngjae hanya berani mengintip sedikit, siapa pengunjung yang ada di belakangnnya..

dekorasi caffe yang di buat sekat tiap meja , membuat pengunjung satu sama lain tidak mengetahui pengunjung caffe lainnya.

indra penglihatan youngjae menangkap sesosok pria duduk tak tegap . kepalanya terkulai diatas meja kaca, surai hitam itu sedikit menutupi wajahnya, tapi tak bisa membutakan youngjae untuk tak mengenali pria itu.

youngjae masih terdiam menunggu reaksi pria yang masih meletakan kepalanya diatas meja

"Aku pesan sat- -hiikkgh Lagi , " racau nya dengan tangan teracung lemas

"jeoseonghamnida, apa anda yakin ? anda sudah terlalu mabuk tuan, " ucap pelayang itu sopan

youngjae memandang ngeri kearah puluhan botol yang terdampar na'as dimeja kaca itu .

youngjae tau , walaupun minuman yang pria itu pesan hanya memiliki kadar alkohol rendah , namun jika meminumnya berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan pria itu, akibatnya juga akan sama dengan minuman berakohol lainnya.

pria itu mengibaskan tangannya acuh .

"-hiiikghh jangan asal bi- hiiikghh -cara . kau hanya perlu mengambilnya -hiikgh dan aku- -hiikghh -aku tidak mabuk bodoh .. "

pelayan itu menggeram kesal, ia mengangguk hormat dengan paksa sebelum pergi dari hadapan pria tersebut.

"sssttttt... " pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati meja youngjae. ia menatap heran.

"ada yang- " ucapannya terputus saat youngjae memberi isyarat agar ia diam.

youngjae berdiri dari duduknya, membisikan sesuatu pada pelayan wanita itu. sang pelayan mengangguk antusias di iringi senyum puas . ia berlalu dengan girang menjauhi meja youngjae.

tatapan youngjae beralih pada sesosok tubuh yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. orang yang amat ia rindukan setahun belakangan.

ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping kiri daehyun , menatap rindu paras yang tengah terkulai menyamping diatas meja.

waktu berlalu cepat, setengah jam berlalu dan youngjae masih setia memandangi daehyun, tubuhnya terkadang berjengit keatas karna cegukan yang makin menjadi .

"YAKKK ! mana minumannya ?! " bentak daehyun tiba-tiba . mengangkat kepalanya yang terkulai menjadi tegak. kedua pasang mata tajamnya masih enggan terbuka .

youngjae cukup terkejut akan bentakan dadakan daehyun.

"isshhh lama se- hiiikghh -sekali .." rutuknya lirih, daehyun meyandarkan tubuh nya di senderan sofe,

"cheesecake sialan. ! kenapa kau tak berpihak padaku saat itu ?! kenapa kau mengacaukan hari pentingnya ?! aishh ... damn it !" racau daehyun keras, bahkan beberapa pengunjung caffee meliriknya sebal .

mata tajam daehyun terbuka perlahan, membebaskan indra penglihatannya menikmati terang langit caffe yang tersorot cahaya lampu.

menerawang lepas tak berkedip.

"Youngjae-ah ... aku merindukan mu ... saengil cukhae na salang... " daehyun menitikan air matanya, seraya bergumam pelan

pria disamping Daehyun -Youngjae, terperanjat. terkejut akan kata-kata penuh kerinduan yang di ucapkan sahabatnya. ia ikut menitikan air mata kerinduannya yang terbendung . namun ia segera menyeka buliran bening itu, setelahnya,, nampaklah wajah berbinar yang sangat kentara.

Youngjae mendapatkan bohlam kuning tepat diatas kepalanya. ide yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap diotaknya menimulkan seringai evil di wajah manis youngjae.

"merindukanku tuan Jung... " Ledek youngjae . ia bersedekap angkuh dan menumpu kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri.

mendengar suara itu, membuat kepala daehyun yang terkulai bergerak tegap dengan cepat, youngjae bersmirk ria melihat gelagat daehyun, ia telah menebak-nebak ekspresi apa yang akan daehyun tunjukan saat melihatnya,

_'aku yakin dia akan menatapku dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga hingga menepak lantai ' _rapal youngjae dalam hati ketika daehyun duduk tegap,

***Kriik... Krikkk...kriikk **

kebekuan tercipta tepat saat daehyun menangkap sumber kerinduannya terduduk angkuh didepan samping kirinya, ia menatap datar objek tersebut. sementara youngjae, berkedip beberapa kali, smirk yang ia patenkan dibibirnya beberapa detik lalu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung.

bagaimana ia tidak bingung jika analisisnya meleset jauh ? daehyun. ia bahkan tak menampakan ekspresi terkejut atau apapun itu.

dia hanya menatap malas kearah youngjae, dan hal itu membuat hati youngjae sedikit perih.

"hiikghhh., brengsek. kau, menghilanglah dari fikiran ku . -ke -hikghh kenapa kau berani bersikap angkuh di depan ku? kau hanya imajnasi bodoh ku. ja- -hiiikghh bersikaplah man- -hiiikghh " daehyun berucap asal dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung absurd. youngjae tersenyum lega.

daehyun dengan mata sayunya akibat minuman mengerikan itu masih menatap youngjae.

youngjae menarik sisi bibirnya membentuk senyum termanisnya. ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada daehyun , mengeliminasi jarak sebanyak mungkin.

"bukankah imajinasi mu kali terlalu nyata daehyun-ah.. ? " bisik youngjae di telinga kiri daehyun.

"Huwaaaa ! Yakkk ! kau hantu youngjae ?! " teriak daehyun nyaring, ditambah loncatan nya berdiri diatas sofa dan menuding ngeri kearah youngjae.

pengunjung di caffe yang memang sudah terganggun beberapa kali oleh daehyun mengumpat keras kearahnya, 'Dasar pria gila!' itu lah salah satu umpatan yang singgap ditelinga daehyun.

daehyun berdehem canggung. menjatuhkan kakinya di atas lantai. ia menatap intens objek yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. bahkan sekarang cegukannya entah menghilang kemana. matanya yang semula sayu berubah tajam nan memukau seperti biasa.

"youngjae, apakah itu benar kau ?" tanya daehyun ragu,

"ishh ... apakah setahun tak berjumpa dengan ku membuatmu melupakan paras tampan ku ?" youngjae memutar hazelnya jengah

"tsk. dari mana sisi tampannya, ? " gumam daehyun.

"Yakkk ! aku mendengarnya pabbo! " bentak youngjae , ia melemparkan ransel daehyun yang tegeletak disampingnya.

daehyun menangkap gesit.

"dari sisi manapun, pria bernama Yoo Youngaje itu selalu tampan. si pintar yang baik hati, dan gamer tak ter- "

"Aku sangat Merindukan mu Yoo Youngjae... "

**#BLussShh **

mendengar ucapan spontan daehyun , membuat kinerja pompa darah dalam tubuh youngjae meningkat, meningkat dengan cepat keatas wajahnya. pipi chubynya seperti di hiasi blush on alami, bahkan ini lebih merah dari blush on yang sering di pakai ibu-ibu muda.

"jae-ah .. kau sangat manis ketika wajah mu memerah seperti itu. mungkin kau lebih manis dari seloyang cheesecake. dan itu memuat ku ingin memakan mu. " daehyun berujan frontal

"aku bukan makanan bodoh ! " sungut yougjae kesal , ia memalingka wajahnya kearah lain. arah manapun asal tidak berpandangan langsung dengan daehyun.

"benar ! dari mana kau tau aku berada disini? " pekik daehyun . ia baru saja teringat situasi ini. kenapa ia lupa pada poin penting itu. tentu saja poin 'youngjae yang tau keberadaanya'

"mungkinkah dari eomma ?" selidik daehyun

"itu bukan hal penting. yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku kita sudah bisa bersama lagi. aku hanya berharap kau tak pernah lagi pergi jauh dari ku dengan rasa bersalah tak beralasan jung daehyun.. " youngjae menatap manik daehyun lembut

daehyun menyenderkan punggungnya, "itu bukan tanpa alasan. saat itu aku benar-benar takut kau tak membuka matamu lagi. dan itu semua karna ulah ku. andai saat itu aku tak memberikan mu chee- "

"bukankah kau sudah tau bahwa aku keracunan makanan ? dan makanan itu bukan cheesecake buatanmu ." tandas youngjae. dulu setelah daehyun pergi dengan dalih mengobati rasa bersalahnya,

"aku minum susu kotak kadaluarsa sebelum memakan cheesecake mu, jadi itu bukan salah mu Jung Pabo ! "

daehyun mendesah berat menanggapi ucapan sengit youngjae "tapi tetap saj- "

"mana cheesecake buatan mu. ayo berikan padaku . " titah youngjae , lagi-lagi seenak bibirya, ia memotong kalimat daehyun

"hah?" daehyun membeo

"tahun lalu kau berjanji akan memberikan ku cheesecake buatan tanganmu sendiri. aku akan menganggap tahun lalu kau gagal memberikanku cheesecake karya mu. jadi.. aku akan menagih janjimu sekarng. " ucap youngjae mutlak .

"apa kau bodoh ? harusnya kau trauma pada cheesecake, ataupun membenci makanan manis itu . "

youngjae mengangkat bahu acuh "tsk . ayo cepat berikan ..."

daehyun melengos malas, ia membungkuk sedikit, mengambil sebuah kotak mini samping kanan bawah mejanya. daehyun menatap ragu pada benda kotak yang di pegangnya.

hazel younjgae membola. "-ja -jadi ... kau benar-benar membawanya? " nada tak percaya terdengar jelas,

**#Crap**

daehyun tersadar bahwa titah youngjae tentang janjinya tahun lalau itu hanya gurauan serius yang biasa younjgae lakukan.

'shit ! aku masuk perangkapnya ' gerutu daehyun .

"seorang laki-laki tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. janji ku yang tertunda., " daehyun berucap lirih.

"nah... bisa kau kemarikan kotak itu? " tangan youngjae hendak meraih kotak tersebut, namun dengan sigap daehyun menjauhkannya.

"ishh .. duduk dan diamlah . aku akan memberikannya asal kau berjanji untuk tidak memakannya. "

"apa-apaan ! itu hak veto untuk ku . karna cheesecake itu resmi milik ku ! " youngjae memang bukan fanatik cheesecake, tapi ia sangat ingin merasakan cheesecake buatan tangan daehyun. si maniak cheesecake yang memiliki title Monster Cake.

daehyun tak menggubris protes sahabatnya. ia sibuk membuka kotak tersebut, mengeluarkan seloyang cheesecake persis seperti cake tahun lalu.

"ingat. kau tak boleh memakannya. ? " intrupsi daehyun. daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati youngjae, namun na'as. kakinya melangkah tak tepat. sebelah kakinya menginjak tali sepatu yang terurai, membuat keseimbangan tubuh daehyun oleng

**#BRUKKKH *Cup**

Kedip.

kedip.

kedip.

sepasang mata cantik berkedip beberapa kali melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"GyaaaaAA YAOI ...! " jeritan si pemilik mata cantik itu menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan,

daehyun dan youngjae seakan baru menyadari posisinya saat ini, -daehyun terjatuh menindih tubuh youngjae, dengan bibir saling bersentuhan. pihak yang berada ditas tersadar lebih dulu ketika mendengar teriakan asing yang memekakan telinga. daehyun segera membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari sosok younjgae yang masih bergeming.

daehyun menyentuh bibirnya tak percaya. mata tajamnya beralih pada si pemilik teriakan menyebalkan itu.

yah. simata cantik itu seorang pelayan yang seharian ini membawakan pesananya. pelayan yang berteriak histeris melihat hal privasi tak sengaja itu. bahkan pelayan itu masih saja menjerit tertahan. dibarengi loncat-loncat kecil ditempat

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JUNG DAEHYUN ! " suara nyaring youngjae merasuk keji dalam pendengaran makhluk berdaun telinga disekitarnya.

daehyun merengut takut, aura hitam pekat mengitari tubuh mungil younjgae

"-Te -tenaglah Jae-ah ... -Ta -tadi -it .. -waahhhh ...! " daehyun yang belum menyelesaikan penjelasan gagapnya melesat pergi menghidari lemparan sepatu youngjae.

"Brengsek ! Kemari kau ! "

youngjae mengejar daehyun, mereka berlarian di dalam caffe tersebut, membuat keributan karna aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. sedangkan sang pelayan tadi terus saja menjerit kegirangan, tak hentinya pelayan itu mengatakan kata 'kawai' 'yaoi' dan semacamnya.

daehyun dan youngjae seolah tak peduli dengan perilaku mereka yang menganggu pngunjung lainnya,

**.**

**...**

**#BRAKKkK**

gebrakan dua daun pintu caffe disertai lemparan tas dan sekotak cake hancur menghujani tubuh daehyun dan youngjae yang telah teronggok diatas kerasnya batako.

benar sekali. akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tak berguna mereka, meraka berdua terpaksa di seret keluar oleh tiga orang pelayan beserta satu koki bertubuh tambun.

daehyun dan youngjae saling pandang beberapa saat,

"hahahahah ... " tawa mereka berdua pecah di keheningan malam , menertawai kelakuan memalukan yang baru saja terjadi. tertawa lepas bersama-sama setelah setahun penuh tak saling bersua.

**#GRAbHHH **

tawa youngjae terhenti seketika. tubuhnya terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat daehyun,

"saengil chukae Youngjae-ah... selamanya , aku ingin berada di dekatmu . " bisik daehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher youngjae.

"Gomawo daehyun-ah, aku anggap itu janjimu di ulang tahunku kali ini. " youngjae membalas pelukan daehyun erat.

"Omo ! cheesecake ku ! " pekik daehyun , sontak, ia melepaskan pelukannya. memandang miris kotak berisikan cheesecake hancur karyannya.

"itu cheesecake ku bodoh ! " hardik youngjae . mereka saling bertatapan , saling memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"bhahahahah !... " tawa bodoh mereka kembali menguarmenghiasi malam yang telah berganti tanggal.

"kita Bodoh ...! hahaha " ujar daehyun dan youngjae bersamaan disela tawa konyol mereka.

* * *

_*Yoo *_

_saat kau terlalu menyayangi seseorang , dan tanpa sengaja melukainya. kau akan menganggap diri mu dalang dari semua luka yang ia idap. dan untuk menebus rasa bersalah itu , kau akan mencoba mengasingkan diri, menyendiri untuk menghukum diri mu sendiri, namun tanpa kau sadari, tindakan mu itu juga akan menyakiti seseorang yang kau sayangi..._

_bukankah itu menggambarkan tindak-tanduk mu daehyun-ah ? _

_ketahuilah bahwa sakit raga yang aku rasakan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati ini karna terlampau merindukanmu. _

_aku akan menganggap perpisahan singkat itu sebagai alat pemantap hatiku pada mu.. _

_hati ini yang telah terjerat dalam manisnya hidup jika mengarunginya bersamamu.. _

_bahagiaku adalah terlahir kedunia ini dan bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Jung Daehyun... _

_Aku menyayangi mu , sangat menyayangimu.. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.THE - END.**

**.**

**.**

**.R &amp; R Please?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ini ff ngasal abis. asal ketik dan hari publish yang nggak tepat. itu aneh seaneh si pemilik nih cerita dan sebasurd jalan cerita disini.

dan scene di bagian akhir cerita, itu gaje banget. ini semua emang gak tepat.

gak tau kenapa udah di koreksi beberapa kali tapi rasanya masih ada yang janggal dari nih ff.

_#terus kenapa ngotot mau di publish? _

*heee pengen aja, buat ngeramein ff daejae di ffn :D #abaikan.

bagi yang udah mampir kesini sekedar nengok, whiel ucapin terimakasih banyak ^^

thanks yang udah review d ff don't love me, mungkin balasan reviewnya kalo whiel update chap 2 ntu ff,,


End file.
